The Girl From Another Time
by The Cool Cleopatra
Summary: A simple story where a girl from 2011 gets transported in time to the Victorian era. Note: This will eventually be an OC/Sherlock story. I'll try to keep true to character. Also, the Rating may change at any time.
1. And Allison Arrives

It was days like today that make Allison glad she had Thursday as her half day.

Wake up, eat a quick breakfast of eggs and toast with a cup of cold tea, rush off to work. Barely making it in on time was bad enough, but being yelled at for _almost_ being late was even worse. Especially in front of her coworkers. But, as usual, no one paid any mind to it once it was over. Work went right back to what it was.

Persephone Allison Hurley was an event management consultant. She helped to plan big events such as fan conventions, weddings, business luncheons, etc. Basically, she was in charge of everything from catering to finding the right table cloth to use. Her boss, the main manager of the slowly booming business, was absolutely worthless at planning or designing anything other than the plan to trap a client in their web. It all fell to Allison to make sure everything was perfect for the clients.

She didn't mind the work, it was what she enjoyed doing. It was what she was good at. Plus, she had a small army of 10 who worked to help her make it the best. Her coworkers were like her family, they spent most of the day together planning, and they always make sure to spend the night after the event together celebrating (but not too much) a successful event.

It was almost too good when she got a call telling her that they had a new client who demanded an underwater styled meal with a dance after. She had enjoyed aquatic animals and learning all about the underwater ecosystem in college. But of course, she could always use more research. Setting her team to work, she walked to her desk and started jotting down all her ideas. After an hour of work, she handed her list to her second in command, and clocked out for the day.

The walk to her home was much less stressful than the walk to work that morning. As she passed a set of stores, she noticed an antique shop that held a "grand opening" banner across the windows. A second later she was pushing open the door and trudging her way in.


	2. And Allison Shops

It was exactly what an antique store should be. Slightly dark, dusty, with an air of musk that comes only with aging artifacts. Big wooden furniture at the entrance, and as she strained to see towards the back of the store, glass and more delicate or small objects. She began to head towards the back, looking for something that might help her small apartment look more homey.

A small step up and she noted she arrived at her designated destination. Glancing around herself she took note of all the items immediately surrounding her person. A table with glass boxes full of beautiful shiny jewelry to her right, to her left was another glass case full of pocket watches. Straight in front of her she took note of a fork in her path, one way leading to what she thought looked like vases and decanters, the other to what appeared to be a medley of other small objects.

As a woman, she felt it her duty to pursue the jewelry. Taking note of all the shiny gems and polished silver, all of the reds and greens, blues and purples. She typically shied away from gold, but a thin chain with a rather small locket pendant caught her eye. It was a beautiful gold plated piece, time had been very kind to it. There were no visible scratches, only a hint of loss of plating around the hinge, and all of the small jewels were present. It was a divine piece, for a reasonable price as well. A cheap twenty five dollars for possibly the most beautiful necklace she had laid eyes on. Her decision to purchase the trinket was as easy as existing.

She decided to search the store for another possible purchase. Turning towards the very back she noticed a clock section. She had always had a fascination with clocks, and her living room was quite lacking in the clock department.

After finding a clock to her liking, a deep mahogany with a simple white face, she decided it was time to gather her purchases, and well purchase them. Once that was all good and done, she headed, once more, to her apartment making it there in time for a simple late lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>:_ I have got to say.. Some of you people are crazy. Adding a one chapter story to your favorites? Adding it to story alerts, I can understand.. but favorites? Is my writing _really_ that good? _

_To address the "longer chapters/descriptions": I would write longer chapters, but I'm a lazy ass person. It's enough of a challenge forcing myself to actually write out my ideas, but making them longer.. is just kind of.. probably not going to happen. Descriptions, Yeah. I can do those. And if you'd like, I will make the stories more descriptive, but you guys should know that I'm just making this up as I go along. I've got no plot line, and I'm sitting here writing as shit comes to me while going through a normal day._

_Also, Sherlock probably won't be in the story for a while. I'll let you learn more about Allison before I let anything major happen._


End file.
